The Story Of Us
by PopRockShawty
Summary: 3rd volume of the Caspian/OC trilogy. Set in TSC. A story of love and heartbreak, of family and friendship, of kings and queens, of you and me. This is the story of us, the next generation. Caspian/OC Rilian/OC. Please read & review.
1. Prologue

A/n:

I see that you have traveled far, my fellow readers, and have arrived at the third and final installment of my Caspian/OC trilogy! I must congratulate you and thank you for spending time on my works. If you have not read the first volume, **"Always & Forever"** and the second volume, **"Some Kind Of Loving"**, I suggest you do so immediately or else I'm afraid you won't understand a single thing in this installment! In fact, it is of imperative nature that you read those two volumes beforehand; you'll need to know clearly the interrelationships between characters.

After reading those two installments, you ought to also check out the companion pieces to the trilogy on my profile page, for instance the Christmas special **"Christmas Love"**!

As I said before, this volume will be focusing on Caslyn's and their children's struggles with love, family, and other issues. It is the story of the next generation.

Now let's get the characters' ages right. While it has been 24 years after the voyage on EARTH, only 18 years have passed in NARNIA. This would be because of Narnia's magic that alters the passing of time and their differing rates in two worlds.

After doing some math, we can conclude that King Caspian X is 41 whereas Queen Kaye-Lynn is 39. Remember the twins Kalyn was pregnant with by the end of the voyage? Well, they're 18 now!

The elder twin is named CASPIAN THE ELEVENTH, but to avoid confusion with his father he is generally nicknamed Levin by his family and close friends (because it sounds like "eleventh"). Though he is referred to as "Prince Caspian" in public. So when I mention "Caspian" I'm referring to the Tenth (in most cases). When I say "Levin" I'm referring to the Eleventh.

The younger twin is named – yes you've guessed it – RILIAN!

At the same time, Drinian and his lovely wife Adriana had a daughter, LAUREL! She is consequently (by birth) Galmian-Telmarine but because she is born in Narnia she has Narnian citizenship and considers herself Narnian anyway.

Soon, Caspian and Kalyn found themselves welcoming their daughter into the world. Named after Caspian's mother, (yup, Ramandu's sister) is Princess FERN, aged 16 here. As Princess, of course she's going to have a lady-in-waiting: Lady Felicity (face claim: Miley Cyrus at 2009 and not at 2013 please), whose aunt is Kalyn's lady-in-waiting, Lady Letitia (face claim: Lily Aldridge)!

You will do well to remember that since Kalyn isn't the best when it comes to politics and court (though she does her best) she manages to find other ways to serve her country. More of that will be explored in this story later on.

Now, it might interest you to know that the face-claims, aka "cast" should this trilogy ever have film adaptions (highly unlikely but I guess you'll never know).

King Caspian X is 41 now so DAVID TENNANT is playing him, opposite ANNA TORV who will play a 39 year old Queen Kalyn. Sweet.

Prince Caspian XI – Levin, he is, will be played by – wait for it – BEN BARNES! Yippee! Before you throw rotten eggs at me, let me just say that it's no surprise Prince Levin would look very, very, very much alike his father (just like how Caspian X is basically the splitting image of Caspian IX) – incredibly attractive. Ooh. They have similar fates anyway, because of an ancient curse and its impacts as explained in chapter 13 of Some Kind Of Loving told by Coriakin.

Prince Rilian will be played by GASPARD ULLIEL. It wasn't easy finding a "twin" for Ben; I've looked at all these candidates from Robert Sheehan (hell yeah, Killing Bono) to Avan Jogia and then to Robert Pattinson but alas Gaspard is the right choice.

Princess Fern…ooh wow this is going to be interesting. Played by TAYLOR SWIFT. Well, her "Love Story" video inspires me greatly! Please, let's just set aside her serial relationships for a bit and concentrate on the character of Fern. I assure you Fern does not switch from suitor to suitor every other week. I wish to make a point here and say that Prince Olvin, whom you've met in chapter 28 of Some Kind Of Loving, is now 19, and his face claim is JUSTIN GASTON. He has a major role in this volume!

The three children of Caslyn's share a common best friend: Lady Laurel, played by SAMANTHA JADE.

Got objections to my dream cast? I wouldn't mind if you tell me in a review or through private messaging.

I'd also like to remind y'all that this story is set a little before the Silver Chair. But please don't be expecting Eustace and Jill because two other characters will be going to Narnia instead. That's because Eustace and Jill are 38 (14 in _the Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ + 24 years = 38 y/o) in this installment, and only those 18 or younger can go to Narnia, so Eustace and Jill can't. Still, they're married (E/J shippers anyone?) and they have a daughter…

~Narrator's POV~

Years into the Age of Exploration under the long, successful reign of King Caspian X of Narnia, society had made various advancements, the most prominent one being the establishment of the Home of the Children, an orphanage set up by Queen Kaye-Lynn of Narnia. This created employment, and also cut the crime rate by half since the homeless didn't have to steal food anymore. There is prosperity across all of Narnia.

Queen Kalyn visited the Home every day, usually to read stories to the little children; some stories of the amazing voyage she went on, some of Narnia's history, some fairytales from Earth too. When the toddlers grew up, they would receive free education, because Kalyn wanted the future pillars of the Narnian society to be well-read, knowledgeable scholars. It was for this reason that by the time these children were of age, they would be given opportunities to put their talents and strengths to good use. For instance, pupils who would like to pursue further studies in fields of politics and law and sociology could sit in during court meetings, to have firsthand experience in the academic fields they're interested in. Gifted athletes had vast grounds, gymnasiums and facilities for training. There were also dance troupes and circuses for acrobats to become members of. Voluntary participation when it came to animals and beasts, of course, because they're sentient and were to be respected.

New industries also thrived – fashion. The workforce consisting of seamstress expanded, and swimsuits emerged. The medical industry also flourished, so did the field of architecture and interior design, needless to say.

Kalyn, personally, had liked very much – without a show of favoritism – the royal choir that consisted of singers who grew up in the Home too. One day, a dozen inventors and musicians arrived at the Narnian court, holding an instrument that was constructed from wood, and was lined with six nylon and steel strings. It possessed a long, fretted neck, ribs, and a flat soundboard and a flat back, with incurved sides. They explained that it was a variation of a traditional Telmarine chordophone, and proudly presented their invention, requesting that the monarchs name the device.

"Oh my goodness," Kalyn gasped, wide-eyed, "that's a guitar."

"A get-tar?" Caspian asked, examining the device curiously.

"No," Kalyn chuckled, still breathless, "a guitar." She enunciated. "An acoustic one. It's a very popular musical instrument on Earth."

"Well, that's splendid!" Caspian beamed. "Do you know how to play it?"

"Yes," Kalyn settled the guitar on her lap. "It's been 20 years since I last touched one, so my skills are gonna be rusty."

"Still, we beg that Your Majesty give it a try." The musicians requested.

So Kalyn obliged, playing the guitar while humming to a Christmas tune to match the time of the year.

Afterwards, the inventors were given licenses and patents and since then, the instrument was mass produced and became common and widespread in Narnia, like the flute and the harp and the piano.

Kalyn also made sure to teach Caspian and their children to play guitar along with other musical instruments. She also sung to her kids at night in replacement of a bedtime story, sometimes.

The invention made Kalyn realized how dearly she missed Earth and how her death must have caused trauma to her friends and relatives but she also came to terms with the fact that there's no turning back and Narnia's her home now. She found love with Caspian and together they had built a loving family. She had no regrets.

* * *

Narnia also maintained close relations with its neighboring country, Archenland. Ever since trade routes between the two nations were established, people could ride horses if they wanted to go to and fro between these lands. New routes also enabled the royal families of the two countries to meet more often.

King Caspian and King Nain were very good friends, and frequently met up with one another, more for the sake of friendship than as representatives of their nations. They made an agreement that once their sons were of age, they would be knighted by both Kings, like how High King Peter promised King Lune that he would personally knight Prince Cor and Prince Corin once they were adults.

Queen Cara and Queen Kalyn talked about their children, and as much as they are against prearranged, forced marriages for political reasons, they did reckon that Prince Olvin and Princess Fern had little crushes on each other. Those chats were never serious, but it was very likely that the two royals would be more than playmates.

As for Calormen, well, the Narnians and Archenlanders hardly ever spoke of the horrid nation. Not much had changed; it still kept its barbarian ways. Princess Tequila was STILL unmarried. Only lately things had got worse: Prince Rabastan was now the Tisroc, no wiser than he was many years ago: due to overpopulation in Calormen, he had enforced a one-child policy and as a result, fauns residing by the Winding Arrow River often found infants in cradles floating around. They would carry them to safety, but this sudden influx of babies created the demand for an orphanage to be built, so the Archenlander version of the Home of the Children was born. It was Prince Olvin's idea, actually, and Queen Kalyn endorsed it, and King Nain and Queen Cara needed a way to solve the problem anyway since they weren't cruel and heartless like Calormenes so they needed a place for the abandoned toddlers to grow up, so the construction work commenced as soon as enough capital was raised. Naturally, Prince Olvin was entrusted to monitor the work of the Home. He was a caring and most patriotic person, and many other admirable qualities that made him altogether a perfect husband and Prince, and later on even King. But he wasn't concerned with finding himself a wife. His heart held a special place for a special person.

* * *

Today was a special day for Caspian and Kalyn because it was their 19th wedding anniversary. That did not mean that they as King and Queen would be freed from their duties, as Kalyn still had to, and wanted to, visit the Home to see how its operations were, and help out if the caregivers needed assistance.

Caspian still had a court meeting to attend to, and he would not shirk his responsibilities. But because the councilors of the court were generally understanding, they were cooperative and were all on the same page so that Caspian could adjourn a day's meeting a little earlier than usual.

As a result, Caspian took his leave, and arrived at the Home to wait for his beautiful wife who was seated in a classroom, telling a story about the voyage they went on to a dozen pupils who gathered around her. Nodding courteously at the servants and caregivers who saluted him, he bade them not to notify Kalyn of his presence, so that he could discreetly shift near the room without alerting Kalyn's attention. Though the door of the room was opened, she wasn't facing the corridors outside. Some of the little ones caught sight of him, but he gestured for them to keep quiet so that they wouldn't give him away. To his surprise and relief, they were cooperative, even though one or two of them couldn't hold back a giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" Kalyn paused to ask.

"Nothing…" the little boy replied sheepishly.

"So what happened after King Edmund got the keys?" Another tot asked.

Kalyn continued with her story. "He spotted King Caspian in the middle of combating with three other slave traders, and threw the chain of keys at him."

"Did he catch it?" A little girl queried, as all others stared wide-eyed at Kalyn.

"Of course he did. He deftly un-cuffed himself, and as more guards leaned out against the balcony to see what the commotion was about, King Caspian had decisively taken a chance to push them off the balcony." Kalyn described while the kids held their breaths, eager to know the rest of the story.

"And then?" Another child urged.

"And then King Caspian flexed his wrists, jumped off the balcony from three stories high," Kalyn's gesticulations made Caspian smile, "and did a front-flip so that he could land elegantly at the spot closest to mine, and effectively got rid of my cuffs." Kalyn concluded proudly.

The reaction from the children was very rewarding. Instantly, they all began clapping at once, giving their King an ovation for his heroic acts in the Lone Islands.

"That's incredible!" A little boy exclaimed, and was the last one applauding. "I wonder if His Majesty will teach me how to do a front-flip!"

"That's so romantic." A little girl commented dreamily. "I'd like someone who's a brave and capable warrior to be my personal bodyguard."

"Tell us one more story, please, Your Majesty." Another boy, who was possibly a little older since he was the tallest, requested, as others chimed in. "We want to know more about the fun-filled voyage of the Dawn Treader!"

"Well, if you perform well in class tomorrow and behave yourselves, I'll tell you what happened on Terebinthia. Deal?" Kalyn compromised, standing up to smooth out her dress.

"Deal!" The kids chorused.

"Promise, Your Majesty?" The dreamy little girl spoke again, holding out her pinky finger.

"Promise." Kalyn beamed at her and their fingers entwined. "Now, run along with the others." She ushered, gently patting the little one's back.

Kalyn turned away to tidy some documents and exchanged a word with a faun who worked in the Home as a volunteer. Caspian, still standing by the door, grabbed this golden chance, and knelt down to the little girl's level. He spoke, deliberately using a hushed voice. "Hello, little lady. Can you do something for me?"

~Kalyn's POV~

I was about to leave the Home to find Caspian so that we could spend the night together, but then I felt a light tug at the hem of my dress. I saw Alba, and so I crouched a little to speak to her. "Oh, hello, Alba. What can I do for you?"

She handed a rose to me. "King Caspian told me it's from a secret admirer, Your Majesty." She smiled innocently, not knowing that she had just given Caspian away.

I politely took the rose from her hand, and thanked her with a smile, then watched her make her way to another room with other children. Before I could turn around, I had already felt a strong, trusty pair of arms wrapped around my waist, hugging me tightly. I beamed as Caspian affectionately nuzzled his nose into my neck, kissing me lightly. I fell into his embrace, savoring this moment. "Caspian," I murmured.

"Have you missed me, my Queen?" He asked playfully.

"Of course." I turned around to kiss him, resting my arms on his shoulders.

I liked the feeling of being in his arms. I knew that's where I belonged. He smelt like sunshine, the beach, freshly baked cookies, and chocolate, as he endearingly murmured in my ear, "I love you."


	2. Issues

A/n: We're gonna have a little flashback to 6 years…give and take a few… into Caslyn's marriage in this chapter, i.e. when the twins are 6 I guess. No marriage is ever a perfect one, and this chapter is going to depict a quarrel. Annually, Narnia holds a Spring Soiree where all royals and nobles gather in the Hall for an evening of well-mannered frivolity and merrymaking, in celebration of the Pevensies' coronation, Caspian's coronation, and Kalyn's coronation – all took place in spring.

The norm is that when boys have reached the age of 6 they'd dance at such occasions, but Rilian is a special case. An exception, really. The truth is that he's autistic. It's not really serious, but he completely does not talk to strangers at all, and he only fully recovers from this phase as he hits puberty, due to some hormonal changes in his body that offsets the genetics, alleles, whatsoever.

Kalyn's mother (the late Mrs. Waters) is a psychologist and Kalyn is a versatile lady; aside from her architectural knowledge, she also knows enough about psychology to try to treat her son even without medicine. She does her best. Caspian, however, has little knowledge of autism and other neural development disorders so at times he just doesn't know how to deal with his son's abnormal behavior, especially when Levin, the other twin, doesn't have this condition (don't go all biology professor on me, please; I did my research but I flunked my science tests at school). Still, that doesn't mean he doesn't love Rilian.

So Rilian is able to socialize as he grows older, yet he's still usually quiet and isn't very talkative. He is, however, very perceptive, and notices lots of things that people normally wouldn't expect him to.

~Flashback~

~Narrator's POV~

"Yes, Rilian will attend the Spring Soiree. He's learnt ballroom dancing, and he's of age now. There's no excuse." Caspian resolutely stated, his tone growing more and more firm by the second, his voice sounding like a harsh whisper as it echoed through the empty hallways of the castles.

"Caspian, he doesn't want to attend parties. We shouldn't make him." Kalyn pleaded, trying to reason with her husband.

"Well we can't keep him from the public forever either! Levin's going, Rilian's going, Fern's going, and that is final." Caspian growled angrily.

"Rilian's just beginning to grow out of his autism; pushing him out into the public eye isn't gonna help!" Kalyn defended her stance.

"Look," Caspian fumed, "I understand you're doing your best to help him his condition, but you're not listening to what I'm saying –"

"No, you're the one who's not listening!" Kalyn shot back. She was close to tears.

"Stop it!" Caspian spat. "I didn't like it either when my uncle coerced me into making public appearances, but –"

"Precisely! Then why would you force such unpleasantness on our son?!" Kalyn argued, tears of intense unhappiness spilling from her eyes.

"As prince, he has obligations, and he's already lucky he's not the first in the line of succession to the throne. I'm already very lenient on him." Caspian seethed. As much as he had tried to keep his cool, he had to express his anger.

"He didn't ask for any of this! Stop making it sound as if he did!" Kalyn reiterated, trying to make a point but Caspian was too livid to listen.

"I'm just trying to be pragmatic!" Caspian retorted, grabbing his wife's shoulders and shaking her, and when she tried to free herself, he threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Come on! Honestly, whose side are you on?!"

"Oh, are there sides now?" Kalyn challenged, frustrated and torn.

"I'm not taking sides, you know that's not what I meant," Caspian snapped. "Rilian is important to me. It's just –"

"Why won't you try to understand him?" Kalyn sobbed helplessly.

"I've been trying for 6 years!" Caspian snarled. "You don't know what the lords and ladies are saying about Rilian. You wanna know about the names they're calling him? To them, he's an _anomaly_. They may greet him and salute him and recognize him as their prince but let me tell you all of it is pretense. Falseness. You have no idea what they're saying behind our backs; and I wouldn't have had a clue if it weren't for the servants' whispers."

Kalyn shook her head in disbelief, crying as Caspian continued. "I've tried to arrange for Rilian to sit in at council, because I know Rilian likes to spend time with us, and he feels safe when he's with us even though he's in public. And I know that he's interested in politics, even at such a young age, but Argoz and Mavramorn and Revilian and Rhoop and the whole lot of advisors from my father's court always came up with rubbish excuses, the most outrageous ones including their fear of Rilian pulling another Miraz. Yet they don't have any objections when it comes to Levin. Trust me when I say that Rilian means to me much more than others give him credit for. You and I both know that our son is much better than a dozen conservative, traditional Telmarines' misbeliefs, misjudgments, misimpressions, and –"

Caspian was interrupted by some noises that could be traced to the shadows behind one of the pillars supporting the castles of Cair Paravel. The couple, amidst their heated argument, was instantly alerted.

"Who's there?" Caspian demanded, instinctively shifting to in front of Kalyn, his hand immediately moving to his sword hilt. It had become a part of his instinctual nature to protect her, in spite of the fact that they were in the middle of a fight, and he'd just upset her.

"Reveal yourself." Caspian commanded, as Kalyn had, subconsciously, hid behind Caspian, her palms sweating from the fight just now, and from this mysterious passerby.

The movements of the shadows caught their eye first, followed by a little boy who came out from hiding, looking a little intimidated.

"Rilian?" Caspian blurted in utter surprise, as Kalyn gave a light sigh behind him. Both their hearts sank, knowing that their son must have overheard their conversation when he didn't need more pressure.

~Caspian's POV~

"Rilian? What's the matter?" I inquired, kneeling down to his eye level so that I'd be speaking to him as equals. Children raised to be seen and heard would grow into adults who would value others.

_I want to listen to you just as much as you want to be heard. I care about what you want to tell me. You mean a great deal to me; you're my family. You have my attention; I respect you. I want to hear you out. Nothing else is more important than this moment, right now. _I thought as I watched him bite his lip, his eyes darting everywhere. He was evidently jittery. Of course he could confide in Kalyn and me. We genuinely cared about him.

"I'll go to the Spring Soiree." He murmured in a small voice timidly.

I glanced at Kalyn before turning back to Rilian. "Son, listen to me. No one's gonna make you go if you don't want to go. Do you understand me?"

He nodded wordlessly. I took that as a cue to go on. "Now, you have to answer me very honestly. Do you want to go to the soiree?"

He stared at the ground for a moment before nodding again. "I just, I just don't want mommy to be unhappy." He rubbed his eyes a little tiredly. "If – if mommy's happy, then…then I'm happy."

"Rilian," Kalyn patted him softly. "There's nothing about mommy that you should be worried about. You've been a good boy, and mommy is very proud of you." She tried to persuade Rilian, but it didn't seem very convincing, at least not to me, not when a teardrop in her eye was threatening to fall, and it cut me like a knife to know that I made her unhappy.

"You're so silly, mommy." Rilian shook his head, unconvinced. "Why would you be just talking to daddy and then crying if you're not upset?"

Kalyn gulped as we exchanged hesitant glances. "Well, nothing's wrong now. Your father and I were…just…having a chat." She attempted to persuade Rilian again, but he was more intelligent than his age.

To make our last minute made up explanation seem probable, I grasped Kalyn's hand in rapport as she gave me a weak smile.

"You're supposed to kiss and make up, you know." Rilian pouted.

"Would you like mommy and daddy to kiss and make up right now?" Kalyn asked, chuckling.

Rilian made a face at us, flinching and protesting. "No! Kisses are yucky." He grimaced, making me and Kalyn laugh. It'd still be quite a few years till he'd want to kiss a girl. "You two have to kiss, but not in front of me. I'll just go and laugh at Laurel's dress for the soiree. She thinks she's pretty, but I'll prove her wrong!" He then ran off and soon enough, he was out of sight.

"Well, you heard the little prince." I murmured. "_Darme un beso_, Kalyn."

Her name was still on my lips when the kiss came.

* * *

~Narrator's POV~ (A/n: flash forward to when Rilian is 18 now!)

King Caspian was seated in his office, going through some official documents he'd signed with Ettinsmoor in the third year of his reign. _The giants willingly pledged allegiance to me_, Caspian furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought, yet this predicament put before him is certainly no small matter. The Chief of the giants wrote him a letter saying that more and more giants are "infected", with thanks to the influence of a thick cloud of green fog. Some beasts were originally sentient and intelligent but now were Dumb and barbaric. Caspian thought he'd seen the last of the Green Mist when he and Edmund and Caleb slayed the sea serpent many years ago. And now the evil that lurks within the greenness is back to haunt Narnia and all its territories. Giants have either been brutally worked to death, or gone so mad to the extent that because there was no way to restore their sanity, the Chief and the council had little alternative - they had to end the lives of the distressed giants, or they would wage war on Ettinsmoor, on the good giants, and sooner or later on Narnia as well. There was no land these distraught giants could be banished to, so perhaps ending their suffering and pain with death was, in a sense, deliverance.

Caspian was about to write a reply to the Chief of the giants when his attention was averted to the knocks at his door. He responded immediately. "Come in."

At the door was an 18 year old prince who looked exactly like Caspian did when he was the lad's age. "Father," the prince spoke. He sounded very manly and mature and sophisticated, but in some ways he was still a boy.

"Yes, Levin?" Caspian set his papers away, and signaled to a servant for refreshments. "You seem troubled. What is this urgent matter that brings you to my office?"

"Tea for two, please," Levin said to servant who returned with a tray holding muffins and cookies.

"No. Butter-beer for two, please," Caspian said to the servant instead. She smiled apologetically at the Prince, before excusing herself to take the King's order.

Levin was taken aback for a moment. "But, dad, I thought you wouldn't let me consume alcohol unless I'm at a feast."

Caspian chuckled. "You're a man now; you're about to be knighted."

"Well, yes," Levin agreed. "That was what I was going to talk to you about."

"Not chickening out at the last minute, I hope?" Caspian said jokingly.

"That thought has never crossed my mind." Levin stated determinedly. "I have every intention of returning skilled and triumphant in the tasks set upon me. I won't disappoint you, father."

"I have confidence in you, son." Caspian said, sounding pleased. "Do bear in mind this: only take on a giant or giantess if he or she attacks you _first_. Otherwise, do not provoke them. I know that things have been playing tricks on their minds, and that's something you'd have to watch out for, but they are a righteous race that uphold democracy and justice and fairness. Do not spill the blood of innocents unless it is a dire situation where you're in danger. Have I made myself clear?" He said sternly. This was serious.

"Yes, father, of course." Levin nodded attentively. "Though I'd like to ask you: what tasks did you have to complete before you were knighted?"

Caspian smiled a little nostalgically. "When I was your age, I fought at the Second Battle of Beruna. I led an army against my uncle's Admirals and their men. I freed the Old Narnians so that they didn't have to spend the rest of their lives in hiding. I gave every citizen voting rights as a part of my oath when I was crowned King by Aslan Himself. I could not ask for more."

~Levin's POV~

I had always looked up to my father. He's my role model. I wanted to be just like my dad. I was told that I looked exactly like a younger version of my father, but I wanted my name to go down in history too. I would serve my country wholeheartedly and be the best Prince – and future King when I would take over this nation – that I could possibly be. And the first step to fulfilling this aspiration is to be knighted.

My dad had always had great expectations for me, probably because I was the heir to the throne. I thought I had done a pretty good job living up to them. I'd never voiced a word of complaint, because more often than not I agreed with how I was supposed to behave and act, for a prince. Also as the eldest child, I felt the responsibility towards my family that I had to be a good role model for my siblings and later on my country. If there were things I didn't agree on with my family, I'd learnt that proper communication was the key to keeping disagreements to the minimal.

As I reflected, there were only a few more days to go till Count Drinian's taking me to the borders of Calormen to duel some worthy opponents. Calormenes were known for their disregard for rules and fairness in contests, so I did hope they wouldn't cheat. I didn't want them to ruin my chances. I would have to go through a set of standardized assessments that served as testing points for my agility and stamina in dueling and skills when it came to sword fighting, an aspect I knew in which I was not as good as my brother Rilian was. A resilient man he was; I'd have to agree. When we first started learning horse-riding, he was actually the one who fell off his horse and broke his arm. The severe blow he sustained only impacted him on a physical level though, as the injury did not stop him from learning how to horse-ride. In fact, on the contrary, he tried even harder to maneuver the horse. He persevered, and stopped at nothing. Now, he was one of the best horse-riders in Narnia. He was even better than me at this, but I did not feel a single ounce of jealousy towards him because of this.

If all would go well, I'd spend a whole month of camping and scouting in Ettinsmoor. Taking father's advice, I'd only slay a possessed giant when attacked by one. And some other tests that shouldn't be too difficult, given that I'd received sufficient training from the best knights. Still, I pray I'll come back alive and in time for Fern's birthday feast. I couldn't possibly miss out on my little sister's coming of age party.

As much as I'd like to pull a brave face, I was, admittedly, nervous inside. My tummy was in knots, my muscles tensed, and my palms would sweat thinking about the tasks I'd have to face. But I guessed it would all be worth it in the end. Whatever it took to be a true Knight of Narnia.


	3. Family Fights

A/n:

Does anyone miss Caleb?

If you find that some lines are bolded, it's because they're quotes from previous chapters in the trilogy.

~Narrator's POV~

Alone in his room and sitting on the edge of his comfy bed, Prince Levin was a little reluctant to leave the comfort of Cair Paravel. He had finished packing his gear and was ready to face a series of tests that he felt confident in passing. His rapier was attached to his belt, while his other weapons such as daggers and knives were carefully packed in a leather shield that once belonged to his uncle Caleb. Levin often listened to his mother telling him about Uncle Caleb who was one of the best warriors and knights Narnia had ever had. Levin knew of how Uncle Caleb fought bravely at the Battle of Lagour against Prince Rabastan of Calormen (now the Tisroc, not so fortunately) and combatted three Calormenes at the same time, also engaging in duel with the troops in Teebeth and Tehishbaan using his twin blades which were believed to be a gift from Aslan. Of course, Kalyn didn't forget to tell her children how her brother staged a death when he returned from the battlefield.

Levin took out his sword and cleaned it for the umpteenth time. It was a ritual. The Great Lion told High King Peter that "whatever happens never forget to wipe your sword". The High King's sword, Rhindon, was handed over to Caspian X when he became King. Shortly during the voyage of the _Dawn Treader_ it was in King Edmund's possession as he used it to slay the sea serpent and lifted the curse, but now it was placed deep within the Treasure Room of Cair Paravel, the repository of all the castle's treasures, weapons and armor, along with Queen Susan's bow and arrows, as well as Queen Lucy's cordial and dagger. Located at the end of a dais in the courtyard of the castle, there were sixteen steps leading down to it from the door, which was, at one point, covered in ivy. Levin remembered so well what it looked like, and to think that the four ancient sovereigns had been in this place before made him feel like a real Prince. He imagined, one day, when he would be King, he could hold Rhindon and use it to knight people for their valorous, patriotic acts as he watched his father do so. The prospect of being knighted by the High King's sword had given his morale a boost.

Once or twice, Levin had had the honor of holding Rhindon. It was a symbol of power, authority, reign, and glory. Rhindon had a hilt that was made of gold, which came with a sheath. The sword had a golden lion's head as a pommel, and had a silver-colored blade with a gold inscription of a few lines of the Golden Age Prophecy engraved on both sides of it. It had magical properties that, when expressed, caused the sword to glow blue, like the seven swords Caspian the Ninth left in the Telmarine Lords' possession.

The first time that Peter ever used this sword was when Maugrim the wolf attacked his sisters at Aslan's Camp. King Peter fought with the wolf, and successfully slayed him. He later used Rhindon at the Battle of Beruna, and briefly dueled the White Witch Jadis with it. He also used this sword during his later battle to drive away the giants from the Northern boundaries of Narnia, which was where Levin was heading to _today_. He felt his stomach clench. He didn't have much appetite for his breakfast, but Kalyn made sure he had a full, nutritious meal. Undoubtedly, he was nervous. He pretty much knew what he had to do, and that this was what he must do, for Narnia and for Aslan. Yet, his muscles were tensing and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead.

"You worry too much," a voice loomed from behind. Levin jumped, then turned around to see a Narnian Forest cat, with sleek creamy and light brown fur in layers of pashmina and cashmere.

"Phoebus. You scared me." Levin spoke to Phoebus the family cat, evidently a Talking Beast. Phoebus just one day randomly wandered into the castles of Cair Paravel. Trumpkin suspected Phoebus had lived for over a thousand years. Nobody knew where Phoebus was from; he never spoke of his origins, and some even said this species was extinct ever since Miraz's mass deforestation for his own selfish needs of hunting his nephew down. Yet there he was, a confidant, counselor, consultant to the royal family, speaking logic and rational thoughts and at times philosophy when the children needed advice or just in general somebody to talk to. Phoebus' sagacity could always guide the children back on the right paths when they're off track for whatever reasons. He was almost like a feline, meeker version of Aslan. For all the family knew, perhaps he was, after all, since he was so wise and erudite, and his discerning judgments led the children to make the right decisions when they were in doubt. He often offered perspectives of both foresight and hindsight from a rather neutral, objective standpoint. His insightful mind opened up others' to more possibilities. More often than not, they thought that they wouldn't know what to do without Phoebus' voice of reason.

"That is merely because you are in deep thought." Phoebus purred. "And I felt the need to snap you out of it before you let your worries eat at yourself."

"I don't know, Phoebus. I think I'm gonna be fine, but I never know what's gonna happen. What if I get severely maimed?" Levin shrugged.

The Talking Cat smiled mysteriously. "Do you think Aslan would allow that to happen?"

Levin bit his lip. "Um, He did claw Queen Aravis' back so that she'd escape faster. And I'll bet it hurt."

"**You wouldn't be given such a task if Aslan doesn't believe you're capable.**" Phoebus stated.

"Still, it won't be easy." Levin said solemnly. "I might have to force out every sinew of my muscles."

"No, it won't. If it were easy, every other person can accomplish greatness." Phoebus licked his paw in a laid back manner. "You need not burden yourself with high expectations and standards though; it could be counterproductive, you know."

Levin shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "You know how I am. Constantly striving to be better and better. I want an honorific title too. Like my parents. Like the sovereigns of the Golden Age. You know how I revere them."

"And there's nothing wrong with this ambition, Levin," Phoebus commented. "Keep a positive outlook on life, dear Prince. I suppose there must have been a time when the people you look up to had felt the way you do now, but they made it through," he remarked, "and so will you."

At this, Levin sat up straight, regally, as a Prince should, instead of letting his shoulders slump.

"You've got everything you need." Phoebus said confidently. "**Now all you need is a little faith in yourself.**"

* * *

The red-roofed town of Beruna was originally no more than a quaint little community, but because today was a rather special day, crowds of Narnians gathered there. Other than the centaurs that stationed at the frontline who acted as security guards were the ladies, young and old, of noble and common birth, who made every attempt to get as close to Prince Levin as possible, never ceasing to send flirtatious glances his way. It could be said that it was every girl's dream to marry into the royal house, but of course Caspian and Kalyn knew that it wouldn't be possible. Even though there were numerous ladies pining after their firstborn son, he paid them no attention as he was raised to believe that love was a serious matter and it was no game. He said it himself that he would rather be a boy and play with wooden horses, than be a man and play with a woman's heart. He also believed that many women were merely exhilarated by the prospect of being a Princess Consort and were after his wealth as all of them proclaimed love for him, yet none of them truly knew his character.

He swore to his family on bended knee that he would return, and Kalyn couldn't help but feel an immense sense of pride as they watched their eldest son march off into the woods with their trusted friend the Count Drinian.

Caspian had more or less felt the same way, only his memory was still a little stained by assassination attempt on him by Miraz's orders when he was about Levin's age. He still remembered how his tutor ushered him to escape, as he hastily mounted Destrier, was given Queen Susan's magical horn, and galloped far, far away. He remembered finding himself in a cottage shared by Trufflehunter and Nikabrik (who lost hope and turned against him) with a throbbing headache, then meeting the Pevensies, and then the raids on Miraz's castles. In his heart, he saluted the fallen troops, especially the selfless and courageous Asterius who initially spoke to Caspian in a condescending, suspicious and accusatory manner, yet in the end held the gate up so that the other soldiers could escape. The elderly minotaur died serving his country and returned Narnia to its former glory.

Luckily, Caspian thought, his son didn't have to go through any of the woes of his childhood. Levin didn't have to risk his life by putting it on the frontline in a revolution in order to prove his loyalty to Narnia and to Aslan. Caspian promised himself and Kalyn that he would raise their children in a stable and loving environment, and that he'd be the best parent he could be.

He certainly did keep his promise.

* * *

Laurel watched her parents kiss goodbye since her father was to accompany and guide Levin to the woods. She was really proud of him, truthfully. How could she not be? She was best friends with him and his siblings all their lives. They shared really strong bonds of friendship.

"Look at all these women going crazy over your brother. Yet he doesn't even care! It's almost farcical! How melodramatic it is." She said to Rilian who was by her side while Levin politely waved at the cheering crowds, patiently taking the time to thank them for their support. They could be rather effusive at times.

"He seems to not mind this show of _affection_," Rilian commented sardonically, "even though he doesn't pay much attention to the ladies." He was always quite the observer. "I'm pretty sure these crowds wouldn't be half so enthusiastic and thrilled when it's my turn to cross the bridge, setting off into the woods."

Laurel laughed it off. "You need not envy your brother. Why would you need dozens of women pining after you solely because you are a Prince, when you can have one special person who would care for you and not give two crescents about ranks?"

"I don't know," Rilian shrugged. "All of these women claim to love Levin. I'm just wondering which one of them, if any, actually do. After all, I'll bet they're only pursuing him because of his looks."

"Well that's one way to sell your own attractiveness, considering you two are twins." Laurel poked Rilian's arm and joked.

Rilian chuckled. "That's not what I meant. I just wonder if I'll ever find someone who loves me for me, not because I am a Prince."

"Of course you will; we all will." Laurel reassured. "People spend too much time searching for the right person. They forget that they already _have_ someone. We should open our eyes but at times they just stay closed. And it's a pity, indeed."

"Yeah." Rilian sniffed. "Maybe all I need is under my nose."

* * *

"Rilian!" On a fine afternoon, Princess Fern merrily skipped into her brother's quarters, calling his name in a sing-song voice. Unlike at usual times, she came dressed in _men_'s clothing.

Rilian spun around. "What's this?" He questioned, frowning and looking serious.

Fern sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically. "_It_'s a _girl_, Rilian. Shocker, aye? You've seen girls before. Your best friend Laurel is one."

"Don't be stupid. Of course I've never seen women dressed in men's clothing before." Rilian eyed his sister disapprovingly. "Where did you get those from, anyway?"

"They're Levin's." Fern had to roll up the bottoms of the trouser legs because this pair of breeches was obviously tailored to suit the owner who was much taller.

"No wonder it fits so well." Rilian remarked sarcastically. "Stealing is a capital offence on land as well as at sea."

"'Stealing' is a strong word, brother. I prefer 'borrowing without permission'." Fern replied, tying her long hair into a bun. "I don't think he would have minded. Besides, I have to cross-dress for a purpose."

"What purpose?" Rilian was curious to know what Fern was getting at.

"I'm going to learn to ride a horse!" Fern announced.

It took Rilian a minute for something in his mind to click. "No, you're not." He said monotonously.

"Oh, yes I am." Fern held her ground. "It's ridiculous; how come you and Levin get to learn to ride horses and I don't?"

"Because we're boys." Rilian stated.

"I dressed up like one." Fern quickly countered. "Isn't it obvious?"

Rilian scowled. "And who exactly do you plan to learn horse-riding from?"

"Ah, I thought you'd never ask." Fern clasped her hands together excitedly. "Would you like to make a guess before I tell you?"

"No. Just tell me." Rilian replied.

"You're no fun." Fern shook her head. "I'll give you some hints. He's tall, has black hair, black eyes, and is a prince."

"Levin's not returning until at least a month later." Rilian rolled his eyes.

Fern threw her hands up in the air. "I'm not talking about _him_! I'm talking about _you_!"

"Oh, right. Silly me. As if I'm gonna teach you." Rilian shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh you're sure gonna teach me." Fern tapped her foot impatiently.

"You wish." Rilian shook his head. "I bet Mom and Dad would disapprove of this."

"What if you lose the bet?" Fern had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Then…I will _still_ not teach you." Rilian insisted.

"Oh for goodness' sake will you stop playing hard to get? I deliberately asked them and they said that as long as I'm taught by someone experienced, it's fine." Fern explained.

"I don't believe you," Rilian droned on.

"What do you want? A permit?" Fern joked.

"Dad's experienced; why don't you go and nag _him_ instead?" Rilian drawled.

"He's the busiest person in the whole kingdom!" Fern exclaimed. "I'm not gonna wait till issues with the giants are settled. Before you know it, the dwarves will have something to complain about again."

"Ask Olvin then. He would always fall victim your unreasonable demands." Rilian teased.

"At least he knows how to treat a lady right." Fern pursed her lips.

"I think it's just because he fancies you." Rilian murmured under his breath, but not loud enough for Fern to hear.

"What was that again?" Fern frowned.

"Nothing." Rilian dismissed.

"Thought I heard something you didn't want me to know." Fern narrowed her eyes. "Anyway, it's too troublesome to have to go to Archenland every time I want a horse riding lesson anyway. I'm counting on you, brother mine, brother dear."

"Why don't you wait till you're…um…married? There's no hurry." Rilian murmured uncomfortably. (A/n: Because horse riding can actually be really rough; my friend's friend broke her hymen when riding a horse.)

"Ooh, you're not gonna make me wait till I'm old and hobbling around." Fern insisted.

"But you _won't_ be hobbling around; you'll have a _carriage_! All noblewomen have carriages. There is naught need for you to learn horse riding." Rilian argued.

"You're the best horse rider in Narnia. Won't you do me a favor?" Fern pouted.

"The favor you can do yourself is to not be on horseback because the first time I bloody tried riding a horse I fell flat and my arm was no good. So unless you want a cast put on your limb for half a year, take my advice." Rilian warned.

Fern scowled. "Ugh. You know Levin would have said yes without any hassle, unlike you."

"Yeah, unlike me, he's the lucky one. He didn't get his arm broken. He should be protecting you, not spoiling you." Rilian shot back at Fern.

"He's not spoiling me! You think you're protecting me by forbidding me to learn horse-riding?" Fern scoffed.

"You shouldn't have to risk it. It's a rough sport." Rilian reiterated. "Just…trust me, okay? You'll regret this later. This is probably just a phase. I'm older than you, so I do know better."

"That's what you think." Fern put her hands on her hips.

"It's what I know for a fact." Rilian said firmly.

"Fine then. If you're not teaching me, I'll just find someone else to." Fern glowered at him.

"You can't just go and get a random horse-stable boy to teach you!" Rilian issued a final warning.

"Yes I can!" Fern stormed out of the room, more determined than ever.

* * *

A/n:

I think I might have portrayed Fern to be a little bratty here…but she's not spoiled. Caslyn would never allow that to happen.

Ah, sibling arguments. The inevitable. What did you think of it? I don't have siblings myself so it might not be very realistic, but I'm trying to say that Rilian does have a point and he tries to dissuade Fern from engaging in such dangerous sport but Fern wants to enrich herself by mastering new skills, and she's the only one in the family who doesn't know how to ride a horse. So, what's it gonna be? Read the next chapter to find out. But before you do that, please review!


	4. Secrets

~Narrator's POV~

Fern managed to reach the stables without bumping into too many people on her way. A few servants caught sight of her but took a moment to recognize it was the Princess in men's garb. Still, they bowed to her formally, and didn't dare question the Princess' fashion choices. After her talk with Rilian, she didn't really need more questions from anyone.

The wooden door creaked as she opened it. The pungent smell of hay and dirt immediately made her cringe, but she ignored it and moved on. The sunrays from the outside made their way into the barn through the cracks on the wall, casting long shadows. She saw a few hostlers around, but they were all hollering instructions at one another, carrying buckets of water and food around, and were too engrossed in their work to notice her presence.

Fern hesitantly took a step forward and looked around the barn. Horses neighed and shook their mane to get rid of the flies. She felt a little guilty for giving the hostlers more work to do. They probably didn't need the extra burden of coaching her. Just when she thought nobody would be available to be her instructor (at least until Levin returned), she heard a voice.

"Can I help you?"

Fern spun around to meet a shirtless hostler about her own age, which made her jaw drop and stare for a moment because she wasn't prepared to see this. Clearly he had just stepped out of a shower as beads of water droplets were still dripping down his brown hair when he ruffled it.

"Yes, I –" Fern quickly recollected her composure and remained cool as a Princess should, but she was interrupted by the hostler.

"Your Highness! Oh, no, forgive me. Had I known it was you, my Lady, I would have dressed properly before speaking to you." The boy immediately apologized profusely and deftly pulled a shirt over his head and neck-bowed at the Princess.

"It's…alright." Fern stammered. "My intrusion was probably untimely anyway, seeing you all have work at hand."

"No, Your Highness. We are always at your service. How may I help you?" He inquired.

"If it doesn't bring you too much inconvenience, I'd like someone to teach me how to ride a horse." Fern stated.

He just looked astounded for a moment. "Are you sure, my Lady?" He questioned tentatively.

"Yes, positive." Fern replied.

The hostler looked around, seeing that since everybody else was busy tending to some horses and grooming them, he would have to do it. He's a little reluctant because although he had the qualifications (what kind of a hostler didn't know how to ride a horse?!) but he felt unfit to coach a royal. Yet here she was, anticipating, and he knew it would _not_ be a good idea to disappoint her. To hear was to obey. He couldn't say no.

"This way, please, Your Highness. If you will follow me." He led her to the stall where tools and equipment were kept. Routinely, he placed the straddle and stirrups on a horse and readied it, while she decided that it would probably be a good idea to do some warm-up exercises and stretching. She was rather flexible, since she did ballet, in addition to ballroom dancing.

Once they were both done, he introduced her to a stallion with light brown fur. "This is Fledge. The tamest of all. **Go on. It's very friendly. Horses generally don't attack people unless they're provoked. Don't worry.**"

Fern gave Fledge a gently pat and stroked its nose, offering it a sugar lump. It neighed and seemed to take a liking towards the Princess who smiled endearingly, instantly forgetting what Rilian had said to her earlier.

It would be really tedious to give an account of the entire time the hostler tried to coach Fern, but it could be said that Fledge was a most cooperative horse and with enough luck, Fern didn't fall or trip or lose her balance the whole time she was on horseback. The hostler, though very experienced in horse-riding, had never been an instructor before, so he was very cautious, and he would never tell her, but he was very nervous about teaching her. Should a mishap occur, he would be probably spending the rest of his life in a cold prison cell. He shuddered at the thought, and realized how fortunate he was since he got his own quarters at the staff dormitories near the barn.

The lesson progressed without much difficulty, except for a few occasional reminders like "get that girth a bit tighter" or "you'll need to shorten those stirrups a good bit". He also corrected her posture. "You'll hold on with your knees. That's the secret of good riding. Sit straight up. Straight as a poker. Keep your elbows in. Keep your eyes straight ahead. Don't look at the ground."

They didn't keep track of time but after what felt like a couple hours, they decided to just end the lesson here and so after letting Fledge rest by the pond to have some water and an apple, they walked it back to the stables.

"If I may be so bold as to ask, Your Highness," he queried on their way. "Why did you choose to look for an instructor in the stables when you could easily go to Prince Rilian His Royal Highness?"

Fern sighed. "He…is being difficult. Unlike you, he doesn't want to teach me. The worst thing is that he basically forbade me to ask someone else to teach me horse riding."

His eyes widened. "Does my Lady mean to say…that His Highness is most displeased with our meeting?"

"No, you don't have to worry." Fern laughed. "He doesn't know. Or at least I don't think he'd know. So he won't come after you or hunt you down. And besides, my parents didn't say anything about my coach; they just said he has to be experienced. And you do fit this criterion, so basically I didn't do anything wrong."

"That…that's a relief." He sighed. "I would certainly hate to offend His Highness."

"No worries." Fern reaffirmed. "What was it like for you when you first learned horse riding?" She asked.

He shrugged. "It wasn't so much…voluntary. I was more or less thrown onto horseback and for the first few days definitely the horse was riding me rather than me maneuvering the horse. But either way, I made it out of Calormen alive."

"You were an escapee, then?" Fern asked quietly.

"Yes. One of the many refugees. I was originally a slave. Raised by and worked for a fisherman until a Tarkaan wanted to purchase me one day. King Caspian abolished slavery and slave trading in the Lone Islands, and for that I would always be grateful, but the Tisrocs of Calormen couldn't care less. I knew the Tarkaan would treat me worse than the fisherman did, so I mounted the Tarkaan's horse – a war horse – and ran away. Far, far away. To Narnia and the North. I didn't know how to ride a horse back then, but it was my only hope of ever living a better life, so I took a chance and gave it a shot anyway. I've only ever ridden a donkey. But even when I fell, I got up again without crying. I mounted the horse again, and I fell again, but I never gave up. I couldn't give up on the only hope I had." He admitted, looking away as if trying to hide the pain.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Fern murmured. "I wish I could say I understand how you feel, but…I probably don't. And I'm sorry." She placed her hand on top of his to show support. "But if you want to talk to me, you can. It always helps to have someone to talk to."

He sighed. "I'm actually Telmarine-Narnian. That's all I know. That's all I was ever told. I don't know who my parents are. I don't have any family. I escaped slavery and arrived in Narnia until the Queen welcomed me into the Home of the Children. That was where I properly grew up without being beaten every day. The caregivers treated me with kindness, and I feel indebted to them. That's why I tried to repay them by serving the country. The only thing I'm good at is horse riding, so here I am, working in the stables. I don't earn a lot, but it's not really the pay I'm after. It's freedom. Liberty. Narnia has given me all of that." He turned to the sky as if thanking Aslan, but he was also trying to hold back a sniff. "All along I thought I was worthless and that I would never be anything more than a slave. I thought I would never deserve anybody's love or trust or respect. I guess things are different now."

"Well I'm sure your parents would be proud of where you are right now." Fern beamed. "And I do respect and trust you, so don't ever put yourself down like that."

"I'm just really honored that although I am a commoner of the servant class I've had the pleasure of spending time in my Lady's company." He replied humbly.

"I actually plan to visit this place more often. Oh and the lake, it's beautiful. Next time, I'll probably take a canvas and other tools and paint a picture." She looked around, smiling. "By the way, I can't believe I was so engrossed in horse-riding I didn't get the chance to ask for your name." She turned to him apologetically.

"That's fine, Your Highness." The hostler smiled a little. "My name is Enrique."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rilian chose to have tea with his best friend Laurel whom he knew for a fact wouldn't go and do something stupid like his sister did.

"So, what is it about your sister that got on your nerves? Do tell." Laurel smiled warmly.

"Nothing. It's just that she…is being difficult. As per usual, I suppose. I don't know why I'm still surprised. I shouldn't be." Rilian shrugged, keeping his tone monotonous.

Laurel chuckled. "Observing the love-hate relationship between siblings can be pretty amusing at times."

"Wouldn't be half so amusing if you're in my place." Rilian murmured under his breath.

"She can't always just be your little sister, Rilian." Laurel explained. "I mean, she _is_ your little sister at the end of the day, and you're _really_ protective over her, but the thing is that she can't _just_ be your little sister forever. One day she's gonna be a wife, probably a mother." She added. "You'll have to let her make her own decisions for herself. She's almost 17."

"That'll be a couple months later." Rilian insisted stubbornly. "Besides, I just want the best for her. I don't see why she shouldn't take my advice. She's gonna get herself injured and that's the last thing I want for my little sister."

"Do you want me to try to talk to her about it? And hopefully she'll see that you're doing this out of good heart and genuine care for her?" Laurel offered.

"No, you don't have to." Rilian murmured. "She'll come to her senses soon enough. I trust her enough to let her do that."

"See? You're already treating her as you would an adult. She's not little anymore." Laurel pointed out.

Rilian buried his face in his hands and said nothing.

* * *

A/n: What do we all think of the newly introduced character?


	5. Plans

A/n: Same title as chapter 26 of SKOL. Only this time it's less poignant/tragic. So no tears.

~Narrator's POV~

After a month or so, Prince Levin had returned from Ettinsmoor. He could not stop smiling when Caspian knighted him with Rhindon. He wasted no time in sharing all the ups and downs he'd been through during the month he spent away from Narnia, conveniently giving Rilian useful tips that could really come in handy.

Rilian decided to just let pass and not tell Levin about Fern's wild idea of learning horse-riding. Fern didn't utter a word about it either, since what her brothers didn't know wouldn't kill them. Over the past month, Fern visited the woods situated between the lake and the stables and produced beautiful paintings. She had always been exceptionally talented at drawing. She also met up with Enrique then, to ride Fledge, and she never thought she'd find a friend who's of a way lower rank on the social ladder. She usually surrounded herself with noblewomen, daughters of the Lords of the council, and consorts of the younger Sirs. She soon came to realize that friendship knew no bounds, as she also befriended the birds, squirrels, and even owls though they tended to be rather mardy during the day and occasionally in better moods when it's evening. She knew that Rilian would never approve of this, seeing as some fauns mentioned that there were wild boars residing in the woods as well. Still, Felicity, Fern's lady-in-waiting and good friend, always covered for the sneaky Princess who was eternally grateful. Scenes as such would always happen whenever Fern escaped her brother's attention to run off to the stables and crept back into her turret.

"Did Rilian ask for me? Inquire after my whereabouts?" Fern piped up.

"Yes of course he did." Felicity replied naturally.

"And what did you tell him?" Fern asked, still grinning.

"I tricked him into believing that you were with the seamstresses, designing a dress for your upcoming birthday banquet." Felicity eloquently reported.

"Well played! I hadn't thought of that. I do need to actually go to the seamstresses, though." Fern laughed.

"I can't believe Levin still hasn't found out you're stealing his clothes though." Felicity giggled. "Or maybe he does know. He's just not bothered to confront you about it."

Fern rolled her eyes. "I told you plenty of times that it's 'borrowing without permission', not stealing!"

"Fine, fine." Felicity held up her hands in surrender.

Fern beamed. "Still, thank you again. Now he won't suspect a thing, and he'll never know where I've sneaked off to!"

"Yes, but he will find it fishy if you don't hurry up now and rid yourself of the smell of the hay from the barn. You stink!" Felicity held her nose and shook her head, feigning disgust.

"It's your loss at the end of the day; you didn't get to learn horse-riding!" Fern mocked harmlessly. "But ouch, my knees still hurt."

"The bath I've run for you should be ready by now. I'll just send these worn clothes to the laundry in the meantime. I'll see you at the seamstresses' quarters." Felicity left the room with a smile.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_I realize that I've been more and more willing to go to work every day. Not that I don't like being around horses; they're the best of company if we're talking about animals. But I just find that there is so much a new day holds for me. It's like my enthusiasm and energy is bursting and ready to take over; it's contagious. Even my colleagues have noticed it, though of course they aren't complaining. They'd never complain unless any of us shirk our responsibilities. _

_I suppose I've been this way ever since I first had the honor and pleasure of meeting with and speaking with the Princess Fern Her Royal Highness. It's like she just walked into my life and made it all better altogether. I know; I'm probably just wonderstruck and overreacting. But I feel joy in my soul and every day working at the barn I spent wondering if she'll step inside and want to talk to me. I don't dare presume too much on my short, secret service though. After all, she would probably enjoy the company of other nobles and royals rather than spend time with a servant like me, especially when her brother the Prince Rilian seems to rather disapprove of our association. Still, it was an overall magical experience and I think even Fledge has taken a liking to her. There is something about her that I can't quite grasp but is very charming._

_I think I might be able to account for my emotional attachment to her, even though I'd never let it show. It's probably because I've never had anyone put so much trust in me ever in my life. She once referred to me as "Master Enrique". I couldn't stop smiling. I didn't believe I was ever deserving of this title, but she insisted that she must personally give me a proper title since I'm addressing her as "Your Highness" and "my Lady". I explained that I did so because she _is_ a Princess, and if she were not one by birth then she ought to be crowned one anyway, since she is so elegant and lovely. So she made me stop calling her by formal titles, and in exchange she wouldn't call me "Master" either. I agreed, and immediately I knew I had done the right thing because she smiled. Radiantly. And perhaps this was reward enough._

_I had never known what the Princess was like until very recently. Of course, there are quite pejorative stereotypical connotations of what a Royal Princess is like. Snobbish. Arrogant. Condescending. Bossy. Haughty. But she has shown me that she is the exact opposite: she is humble, friendly, kind, and gentle. She is_ benign_. Almost like a second Queen Susan. That might be due to the fact that the Princess her royal person looks up to and admires the Gentle Queen greatly, like many others do. In turn, I find that she has many admirable qualities of her own as well. One thing people ought to learn is not to be prejudiced and biased and that they shouldn't judge others without knowing a person's true character. I got to spend more time with Her Highness than I had ever expected, and I realize that she is a very genuine person. Of course, such a beautiful lady like Her Grace would never feel the need to pretend to be someone she's not. She's very down to earth, and inspires respect because she respects people from all social classes, as well as animals. I've seen the way she interacts with the squirrels and birds in the woods. I think she can be a role model for all the young girls of Narnia. I reckon her name would go down in history._

_I bet I'll have so much more to tell you next time, only I wish I knew when my next meeting with her would be._

_Signed,_

_Enrique_

* * *

**(Anvard Pass, Archenland)**

The royal family of Archenland, with knowledge that their presence was requested at the coming-of-age feast of Princess Fern of Narnia, graciously accepted the cordial invitation from the nation's long term ally. Hence, King Nain, when in council, appointed a trusted Marquis Dar as Regent while the royals were visited the North.

"Mother, what was it like for you when you had your coming-of-age banquet?" Prince Olvin asked, as he had never been to a ball of that sort. Typically, noblemen didn't have coming-of-age celebrations. The only feasts he'd ever been to were celebratory of memorable events that took place throughout Archenland's history, soirees, other birthday banquets, and weddings.

Queen Cara smiled as she told her son about the day she turned 17. That was the first time she was introduced to Nain, who was the Prince then and King now, by her close friend Lady Marina, none other than Nain's cousin. Cara was extremely enthralled to have a royal attend her birthday party – though she was the daughter of a noble Lord at the royal council, she had never expected to be dancing with the Prince. It wasn't long until Nain requested a courtship with Cara. After spending two years courting and getting to know each other's character well enough to decide that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, they were set to wed.

Afterwards, Prince Olvin decided to settle other questions he had in mind. "Father, when you decided to court mother," he began as Nain raised his eyebrows, half-expecting the topic to pop up, but never that soon. Perhaps, Nain guessed, it was how his parents felt when he himself sought to court Cara. "How did you tell grandpa and grandma about it?"

King Nain remembered when he was about his own son's age. His cousin Lady Marina was invited to a good friend's coming-of-age feast and the invitation was then extended to him. He wasn't sure if there were anything for him to look forward to until he met Cara, the star of the show. His presence might have turned the tables a bit and shifted some of the attendees' attention to him, but he rectified this unintentional hiccup by toasting to her, and congratulating her. He spent the evening dancing with her, for he thought she was as intelligent as she was lovely. He was convinced that she was a person worth getting to know, so through his cousin Marina he was able to arrange more meetings with the lovely Lady Cara. He had to admit; he'd never thought his heart would be captured in such a short period of time, but he was young, and he was in love (he still is) – or at least he believed himself to be – so he decided that he would consult his parents before requesting courtship with the choice of his heart. His parents agreed and did not believe him to be too young for courtship and subsequently marriage. In fact, they would rather have him marry early as long as he's sure that it was his heart's will and that he was marrying out of love. So that was exactly what happened, and approximately two years into their happy marriage, Olvin came along.

"So that's my story, son." Nain concluded, beaming contentedly. "But I do see where you're going with this."

Olvin grinned. "There is this lady I want to court."

Nain nodded. "Care to unveil her identity? Though I think I might have a clue."

The young Prince chuckled. "Princess Fern of Narnia."

"Ah, I am pleased. And your mother will be pleased as well. Her Highness is quite a genteel yet high-spirited lady. Quite everything a Princess should be." Nain grinned at his son. "Though you'd better put your two-crescents in once you have the chance to. King Caspian has been telling me he's already having to fend off suitors who come asking for the Princess' hand." He beamed approvingly. "I'll also leave it to you to talk to her parents about it, seeing as you are full grown and are able to make your own decisions."

"Thanks; it's great to know I have your support, dad." Olvin grinned. "It's much needed."

Nain beamed. "You don't have much time, son. But I'm sure you'll have enough to prepare her a gift."

* * *

A/n: Fern/Enrique or Fern/Olvin? Please review.


End file.
